1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing carbon nanotube (CNT) device arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotube (CNT) devices including CNTs may be formed in an array form and may be used to form various highly efficient electronic devices. For example, CNT device arrays may be used as efficient electronic devices in various areas, for example, logic circuits including complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS)-type inverters, memory devices including ring oscillators, static random access memories (SRAMs), non-volatile random access memories (NVRAMs), and other various sensors.
CNT device arrays may be manufactured using e-beam lithography. In a method of manufacturing CNT device arrays using e-beam lithography, the CNTs are grown on a silicon substrate and observed using atomic force microscopy (AFM). Electrodes may be formed on the CNTs by patterning using the e-beam lithography, and thus, the CNT device arrays are manufactured. However, the method of manufacturing CNT device arrays using e-beam lithography may be inefficient in terms of cost and/or time, and thus, mass production of the CNT device arrays may be difficult.